


Tangible [Podfic]

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bed Warming, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Frottage, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic of Yeaka's ficTangibleAuthor summary:As always, Faramir wakes in his king’s bed.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	Tangible [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tangible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455116) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 

### Streaming Audio

In the event of a browser fail please use the stream/download links below.

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/k50xb3zlb83tcql/Tangible.mp3?dl=0) | 00:06:41 | 5.27 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Yeaka for giving permission to podfic your works. 
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2019 for the square "Minor Character." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/3376.html).


End file.
